Sir Cumference (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures)
Sir Cumference is an elderly pac-scientist and a major character in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. He is an elderly but brilliant inventor who acts as a mentor and ally of the young Pac-Man. Personality Sir Cumference is an eccentric and hyper old man despite his old age and is quite friendly to almost everyone. He is a great genius and proud inventor, who takes great pride in his helpful creations although he usually forgets what they were supposed to do and is usually quite forgetful himself, but always manages to share a great deal of knowledge when it's needed. He always makes sure that his inventions are eco-friendly due to his liking for "thinking green" likely due to being green himself. His main vehicle is a spider-like walker that uses bananas for legs. Sir C doesn't take himself too seriously and generally has a cheerful, positive outlook on life. He always carries tools attached to his boots and his left gauntlet seems to have a few tools built directly into it. It hasn't shown whether it's a prosthetic or not. He still appears to be in exemplary health despite his advanced age, able to eat even the spiciest chili without digestive trouble. He'll even admit that some of Dr Buttock's inventions are impressive, albeit psychotic. He also appears to be romantically attracted to Pac-Man's aunt Spheria who appears to also return his affections, although in their youth while serving in the Resistance they didn't show any indication of being romantically involved, indicating that the attraction began after their respective retirements. They also appear to refer to one another by nicknames, showing how close both are, although it is unknown if they are currently in a relationship. This affection is further noted in The Spy Who Slimed Me. In That Smarts!''He gives Spheria flowers and they possibly,even though it is not shown, kissed as they are seen about to before Butt-ler changes the screen. Also at the end of the episode they are seen holding hands. Abilities Sir Cumference is a brilliant inventor and quite possibly the greatest scientist in all of Pac-Land who always has a solution or invention to almost any situation. His technological abilities allow him create a wide variety of machines ranging from high-speed vehicles to powerful weapons, space ships, robots and even deciphering advanced alien technology. He can even alter the genetic properties of Power Berries to make his own breed of them to aid Pac-Man is certain situations, and has even created devices that alter appearance and sizes, showing great knowledge of biology and genetic manipulation. He can even use and create technology designed around or against ghosts, and even knows vast information and about them and their typings and weaknesses, showing that his knowledge even extends to understanding the mysterious supernatural. Even Dr. Buttocks, the greatest ghost scientist in the Netherworld is secretly envious of his skills. Despite his brilliant technological and scientific skills, his one draw back is his eccentricity and forgetfulness which often causes him to unintentionally screw up on occasion. Inventions # '''Plasma Absorber Cannons' for Spiral, Cylindria, and himself. # Pacnana, his six legged vehicle. # A scanner to scan opponets. # A shrinking ray to shrink big monsters. # Paco-Strobo-Cacophonater. Shaped like Pac-Man's berry dispenser, but makes very loud sound when opened. It's so loud, it can push Dr. Buttocks out of President Spheros's body. # Rocket-Lemon, a lemon-shaped rocket which required Pac's DNA and slimetanium (Cyclops' eye goo). # Cherrycopter, a helicopter of Sir Cumference that can shoot bombs # Tank-Pineapple, a tank that shoots pineapples as projectiles. History Pac-World War I and II In his youth, Mr. Cumference was a member of the Resistance against Commander Betrayus and his army. Cumference aided in the war effort by building powerful weapons to combat Betrayus' Ghost and Pac forces. In the end, they were able to turn the tides against Betrayus and capture him, but sadly they were unable to stop the genocide of the yellow Pac-Worlders except for the young baby Pacster. Sometime during or after the war Mr. Cumference was knighted to Sir Cumference by either the last remaining yellow royalty or the newly elected president. After the war, Sir Cumference retired to a life of seclusion in his lab underneath the capital with his robot Grinder. Altered Past The Resistance was accidentally visited by three travelers from the future, the grown up baby Pacster and his friends Spiral and Cylindria. At first the Resistance was unaware of their identity but they were forced to reveal themselves to Mr. Cumference whom they told was responsible for sending them into the past which he believed, and aided them by fixing their vehicle. In the end they managed to not change the past much, however their identities were discovered by the rest of the Resistance who bid them farewell when they left. Return from Retirement Eventually, Sir Cumfrence returns from his long retirement. : This article is a stub. You can help this wiki by repairing or expanding it. Name Origin Sir Cumference is a name pun on the word circumference, the overall length of a circle. Category:Cartoon character Category:Protagonists